A Broken Alliance
by vodooman
Summary: Rath of Antar... Kara of Krypton... and a broken Alliance. All because the King ordered it to be so.


**The broken alliance**

Fandom: Smallville, Roswell  
Rating: G  
Genre: romance, hurt/comfort, AU, crossover  
Characters/Pairings: Rath/Kara  
Any warnings: None.  
Disclaimer: Smallville and Roswell and its characters are not mine. I only write fan fiction for the fun of it.  
A/N: Made for the 'Goody e-bag week 03'. Just something that in time will explain itself... lol. 

**::**

She opened the big heavy double doors as if they were made out of paper. They slammed into the walls and bounced back, showing with how much strength she had acted.

He saw the confused expression on her face and felt compassion for her. Her steps were quick and yet looked slowed to him. He would have loved to just ignore his command and instead fold her up in his arms, telling her just how much she really meant to him. But it wasn't an option, he had his orders.

Instead of showing his happiness in her being here he spoke with reprove, "What are you doing here Kara? I gave the guards strict instructions not to let you into my private quarters..."

She looked at his well-sculptured face and answered quickly, "Yes, so they insisted. But you and your guards seem to forget that I can fly here on Antar."

Rath shook his head disapprovingly. He turned away from her and started to walk to his desk. "Kara, even if it wasn't an order, I don't want you to come and visit me anymore. I will soon marry Lonnie."

The beautiful blond stared at him with confusion. "So I heard. But it would be a rather poor choice for you." She took a couple of steps towards him; her fists were resting provokingly on her hips. "You are not compatible with her. We are better suited for each other."

He sighed, and then shook his head again. After a moment he lifted his head to her, his gaze piercing her. "It doesn't matter anymore if we suit each other, or if we are compatible. Zan has decided that he will not need the alliance with the house of El or Krypton. And therefore a bond by marriage will not be required anymore. Our bonding will not be required anymore."

It had all started out as nothing more than a political bond to ensure the support from Krypton. But as his meetings with the beautiful Kryptonian had progressed he had found himself falling for the logical and analytical being. He didn't know why, but he felt an attraction to her that wasn't just superficial. He had talked to her on many occasions, and each time her intelligence and behaviour had impressed him.

He knew that much of his attraction to her had been due to her also being a warrior, that she knew and understood him like no woman on Antar could. And Rath had looked forward to enter a marriage with the blond.

But then Zan had changed his mind. He wanted to smooth things over with his people, and a marriage of his highest General to a non-Antarian would have done the opposite.

So instead of taking Kara as his wife, Rath would in a week's time be taking Lonnie as his wife. And he would be faithful to her, and try to love her, as much as he had imagined he would have done with Kara.

And all just because the King had commanded him to.

He sighed and then said to the woman before him, "Go now Kara. You are no longer allowed into my private quarters. You have no right being here any longer."

She looked at him, and then asked, "Is that really what you want?" She took another step, stood only arms-length away from him. "If you tell me to go now, you must understand that I will never come back. If you severe our connection, Krypton will not see any more reason to keep up the delegation here. We will all be leaving."

Rath looked away then spoke with resolution. "It was the king's order. We will not need any help from the outside. And with that the political bond between our worlds will be obsolete."

She looked at him, narrowed her eyes to determine the truth in his statement. Then she nodded and turned. Before she left his quarters, she turned at the doors and looked back at him. "We are compatible. You and Princes Vilandra are not. This bond between you will bring nothing but disadvantage."

With that she turned and left for good.

Months after the bond between General Rath and Princess Vilandra, she heard about the death of the Royal Family. She experienced a feeling then she wouldn't understand until she came to earth and learned to feel.


End file.
